kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The War Room
Well, firstly, let's start this off with a big hello from the regulars and mods of the War Room. Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. Secondly... MENU! The War Room Wiki free to join us! The war room is a room owned by ririri321. He is never online, so this room needs a new room owner. This room is chatty a lot. A lot of roleplaying goes on here. A lot of arguements go on here too. Its a great room to visit. The Ages of the War Room The before- The before age: An age of peace; when nobody trolled. Kong had only been up for a year. Mods were never -''' NEVER''' - needed. It was an excellent time, late '07.Rest in peace. An age of craziness where the one known as the super troll lived in, a time of role-playing and joy. Not perfect, but still great. R.I.P Before Age. The Golden Age: The greatest time of the War Room, where the 5 Lords of War originated and barely any trolls were in the room. Because of that, mods were rarely needed R.I.P-I would have wrote more about it but I wasn't there dangit. Trolling was at a minimum. Not much more can be said, we were happy, we were peaceful. The Troll Age: Pretty much now, when mods are almost always needed, god help us all. GTFO troll age. The 5 Lords of War rose_dude: Awesome guy. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. Why are you in fear, I shall always be here. Hello, I am Rose, Lord of War of the East. Poetic4death: A good person, but I think she's left Kong. Let us hope that she returns. Draconas12: '''Quiet but powerful man. '''frecklez: '''Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get Draconas12 out of his silence shell. People like to lick her in certain places. ;D '''steph884: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong, because graveyard890 (ex regular IDIOT ASSHOLE THAT NO ONE WOULD MISS) cheated on her. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all hope she comes back. Silentwolf123: (Ex-lord) One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. Hallowers: (Ex-lord) Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf. We will miss her. She was awesome. Regulars Sniperwolf777: He is an Anti-Roleplaying JERK. Well, he doesn't like anyone. So don't talk to him. Idiotic, retarded, hateful, bitchy rapist who is one of LoRD's pawns (or bitches whatever you want to call them). He'e a loner :P (apparently thinks everything is my fault...heard it from cutie :P i didnt do that so leave me alone! >.< - No love whatsoever, Jeff P.S. fuck off) themeeper: Nice girl. a lot of potential. been kind of sad lately. Let's hope that changes. Working on bipolarness...please don't try to make it worse? Loves two she shouldn't.. shadow101199: Nice guy, always stealing peoples' souls. =P chocolatelover23: Nice girl. Ice goddess; really good one at that. RAWRimadinosaur0: '''Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. She is awesome like that. (0 not 10 *slaps whoever put the extra one* haha whatever i still love you stranger- Rawr ♥) '''inkspots: Can be annoying at times. Really enjoys kissing up to the ladies, but instead of doing anything, he just jumps into arguments with the girls and says, "Leave GIRL NAME HERE alone..." deathsmainman21:'''josh..or to the limited few..joshy. has quit kong now. Buttahfwy Joshy... '''Countercrash:Pretty smart guy, but he's a lonely drunk. shan14den: Nice girl that likes to keep the place calm. Will hug anyone that looks at her profile. godofalltacoz: '''He is amazing. Likes to turn to animals. Writes poetry, loves wolves, and kicks ass in RP (probably only people who can beat him are Draconas12, and rose_dude) 5 + 7 = <3 forever - godofalltacoz Jeffy Baby <3 '''Obliverate: Messes with people's names. Very honest person. Interesting to listen to. Is now a regular. Cutie10101: Um.. Best friends: Sniper(Sex Slave (; )And Badboys2 (Boyfriend) Do NOT piss her off or she will MESS YOU UP! <3 Note: Whore Cocktease until further Notice. ''' '''tastymeat: Write poetry and love to share it with his friends in the war room, His name is Alex. He thinks tigers' faces look like dicks. XoronXX: '''Loves Cookies! Sorta...Different, Nooby sometimes. Makes no sense and is kinda of a loner ^.^. Names Joey. Alsoooo, don't tell Drac he allowed a dog to piss on his tree... '''sugarcookiegal: '''she is an attention whore but you should leave her alone because if you call her a bitch then she will kill herself. She has said she has so many times, but really doesn't. Obvious whore who fucks everything that moves. Rarely ever moderately kind to people. '''CreepingDeath09: Baddest muthafucka around! Enjoys long walks on the beach and riding on flying camels. He owns many leatherbound books and his apartment smells of rich mahogany. SynysterDeath: Think of him as you wish. Some call him nice. Others call him awesome. But he thinks otherwise. Is actaully a really cool guy once you get to know him. PRETTY F'N BADASS . dont be h8in bwas10: A nice guy that is usually PMing. He's a sweetie ^^ AcireMarie: Nobody likes her. Trolls Super-trolls: Godisback (aka Supertroll, our original and beloved troll--frecklez edit) Regular trolls: HAMMER Random trolls: HAMMER and the rest of the troll-crowd. Other things This page has been cleaned up by 7sMyLuckyNumber. Keep it clean, guys, its TWR and we're AWESOME. So if you wanna help... keep it clean. :] I wants to keep it clean! I pledge to continue doing so!---Frecklez I deleted the graveyard shit. Nobody cares. yes a lot of people care. RAWR! My tacoz are the best! If you thing otherwise, well, you can kindly kiss my ass. - Jeff aka godofalltacoz Category:Chat rooms